Meet the Vulcans
by Manufactured-triumph
Summary: Minister Kuvak is retired, and his nephew Kov (A vulcan without logic) has come home after years away. Kuvak has had everything he'd ever wanted in life, or so he believed until now...
1. Every new beginning

**A/N I don't own Trek, as sad as I always find that. This was a character request made in private, and a bit of a story prompt to go with it. I get the feeling this is going to be an interesting little romp...even if it starts off a wee bit sad ;) Peace and long life!**

Sarah Blanc stood before the flag draped coffin of her husband, unable to shed a single tear. Every emotion she had was walled up behind a pain too great for her to comprehend. Her sons, Trevor and Tom, the twins, had come home from West Point and now stood beside her. Her husband, their father, had died during an accident on the Columbia, his remains were brought back to Earth, though she was told there wasn't much left.

Now, she stood grave side, staring down at the coffin that seemed too small to contain almost twenty five years of life together. She had been twenty, and working her way through school when they met and after one date had married. A lifetime ago, she thought, and then casting her eyes towards her twin boys she realized it was two life times ago.

She had stood next to the coffin for hours, greeting officers, friends, and dignitaries as they filed passed to pay their respects. Now, she had a hand full of dirt in her hand as she watched her sons ceremonially fold the flag. When they stepped aside, and the casket began lowering into the ground, she stepped forward and tossed the single handful of soil on top of the casket. It was a dumb ritual, and she didn't know why it was expected, but she did it anyway.

Just yesterday she'd been in her lawyer's officer, and discovered that her husband had spent their savings, on a small and so well hidden gambling addiction that not even she had a clue. She had enough money, if she cashed in his death benefit and retirement to make sure Trevor and Tom got to finish their private West Point education, but there was nothing left for her to live on. She couldn't hate him for it, and anger didn't make sense, she just accepted it as it was and before she could be selfish she paid for their schooling. She owed the children that, and at forty five she could still try and find some work.

People filtered away from the grave side, her sons asked to be able to take off and spend some away time with their girlfriends, she found herself answering it wasn't a problem even though she wanted to keep them close to her. In the end, she was standing alone at the grave of the only man she'd ever known, the only love she'd ever had, and her future seemed as promising as his.

From behind her she felt another presence and she turned to find Ambassador Soval standing respectfully a step away. "I didn't know you were here." Sarah said softly, "Did you know my husband well?"

Soval nodded, "He aided me several times. He was a more than competent engineer, and officer."

She turned away from him staring down at the hole, "Yes." she said blankly.

Soval got another step closer, "I grieve with thee, Sarah Blanc." he began, "If there is anything I can do, please contact me." he handed her a small card with his contact information.

She didn't move to take it but still staring down at the casket she pushed back the veil that had covered her face, "If you know anyone who is hiring, I'm looking for some place to work."

Soval's eyebrows rose, it was such an odd request, and he could not fathom why she asked. The only thing he could think was that somehow she'd been made destitute by the sudden passing, but it was too deeply personal to ask. "There is an opportunity, Mrs. Blanc, but it's a somewhat humble job for a woman of your age and ranking in this society."

Sarah turned to him, pulling her cloak tighter around her body, "I have no ranking in society, Ambassador. As for my age, in spite of the white hair," she motioned toward the single strand of white that ran through the temple area of her black hair, "I'm as fit as a woman half my age, with twice the determination." she began walking out of the cemetery toward her waiting flitter.

Soval took a double step to catch up with her, "If you wish, you can be on a job on Vulcan in two weeks."

Sarah paused, "Done. Tell me where and when and I'm there."

He held out his card to her, "I will schedule you on the next transport to Vulcan, you will be given the details then. The next Vulcan transport arrives Monday."

She looked down at his card, and then back up at him, "Thank you, Sir. You'll never know how much this means to me." She nodded once and then vanished behind the thick black door of the funeral flitter. It was then, in the comfort of solitude that she began to weep uncontrollably, and she wept all the way home.

Soval stood watching the flitter leave, perplexed at the stoic resolve of a woman clearly in pain, she was not vulcan, it was unexpected. The more curious thing was that she seemed like someone in a state of desperation, who questioned her own survival, so much so she'd take a job she knew nothing about, and go to a planet where she had no support or ties.

Getting into his own flitter he tapped on his padd doing some research, what he discovered, through secret means, shocked him. She'd spent the last of her money on securing her son's futures, where the rest of the money went seemed to have to do with her late husband, Roger. He didn't press for further information, he didn't need to. Sarah was an honorable woman to see to the education of her children at her own expense, he would do his best to secure as good a position as he could.

* * *

Kov approached his father's funeral litter slowly. He was the only person there, he'd timed that on purpose as the rest of his family did not approve of his _emotional_ experimentation. He looked frailer than when he last saw him, but then when he last saw his father he was in good health and ordering Kov out of the house for his rejection of the path of logic.

He knelt beside the litter, placing his hand on the body wrappings holding the corpse in place and began weeping openly. There was so much regret in his heart that it threatened to tear him to pieces. All Kov had wanted was to try something different. All he had wanted was freedom from the repressed society, and in the inward repression of his emotions. In the end now, all he wanted was a few more moments with his father, to embarrass him by telling him he loved him more than anything.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he looked up wiping the blur of tears from his eyes, he saw his uncle Kuvak. He sniffed and scrambled to his feet, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll leave...I just wanted to pay my respects."

Kuvak gave Kov a sad, understanding, look, "Be still, my nephew." He said softly, "I'm not here to chase you off. My brother would have been most disagreeable to the thought that his only brother would not allow his son to pay his respects." He blinked.

"H-how would you know that?" Kov sniffed, "My father threw me out of the family, I would think he'd help you if he were alive."

Kuvak shook his head, and pointed to his temple, "Because I carry my brother's katra, until after the funeral is complete. He regretted his actions, Kov, and wished he had allowed you to stay." Kuvak paused, not knowing fully if it was his idea, or the desire of his brother's Katra, "Stay with me, Kov, stay on vulcan with me. My sons are gone now, they have lives of their own. My own career as Minister is over. I have done all that I have ever set out to do, and yet there is emptiness in my home. Come home, Kov, and let us explore the path together as uncle and nephew, I think this would please your father, and it would please me."

Kov shifted, "You won't force me to take the path of Surak?"

"If you do not force me to take the path of emotion." Kuvak said almost sadly.

Kov hugged Kuvak with one swift move, squeezing him tight as he wept against the elder vulcan's chest, "Does my father forgive me?" he whimpered.

Kuvak placed a gentle hand on Kov's back, "Yes, and he hopes you have forgiven him."

* * *

Sarah had spent the weekend cleaning and packing the house, putting most of her belongings in storage, giving away some, and selling others. She'd contacted the realtor to get the house put up for sale, that would at least give her a small sum to use as a back up if this job on Vulcan didn't pan out.

Trevor was instantly angry at her for selling the house, citing to her that dad wouldn't want her to sell. Tom was angry, but more subdued, trying to rationalize that she was too emotional and should wait at least a year before doing something so drastic.

Sarah stayed silent, and did not tell either young man why she did what she did. Their father was a hero to them, and she'd not utter a word against their dad to mar his image. It was easier for her to let them be angry with her. That they'd get over, that they still had time to mend, but if she broke their hearts about the secret their father kept, they could never take the time to mend that relationship. What was done, was done.

Instead she tried to get them just to calm down and help her. They were too lost in their own grief to hear here, and both of them left on Saturday after telling her she didn't want anything from their father but money. After they left, Sarak retreated into her room and cried for the rest of the night.

When morning came she realized she could not eat tears, nor could she change what was going on. One day, they might understand with some story they'd tell in their heads, or they'd hate her for as long as they lived. Either way, they'd have the best education and chance at life she could offer, and that was worth it all.

On Monday, bright and early, she walked out of the grand house she'd lived in for almost fifteen years for the last time. She carried with her two packs of clothing, and a bag of small mementos from her life. It was odd to her, because when she got married she had nearly the same amount of things she was leaving with, only then she felt like she had a lot, and now she felt she had so little. Time really changed her, more than she realized until just then.

The ambassador's flitter pulled up outside her house and an aid opened the door. Sarah looked inside with a frown. "I didn't expect you to pick me up, personally."

"The shuttle pad is on my way, and I wanted to give you the job specifications myself." Soval said motioning for her to get inside.

She did, and the aid placed her bags in storage. Sarah took the pad with one hand and ran her fingers through her black hair with the other, "Head housemaid?" she asked, looking at Soval.

Soval expected her to reject it from there, especially since the home she was leaving indicated a much more lavish lifestyle than a person who was a housemaid might have. "Yes, the pay is rated on performance, but it starts generously."

She saw the payment line and nodded, "That's fine, do I pay for room and board or is that included?"

"You may do either. If you live on the estate it's provided, but if you choose to live in the nearby city you must pay for your own lodgings." Soval said watching her reaction.

Sarah simply nodded, thinking that at first she'd live on the estate to save up some money, depending on how things were, she could stay there or later get her own place. "That's fine." she said nodding, "Who will I be working for?" she asked handing the padd back to him.

"You may have seen him on the Earth news feed. The recently retired Minister of the High Command, Minister Kuvak. His older brother just died, leaving his part of the clan the family estate. He doesn't have enough domestic staff to run the estate, and has requested humans, in a cultural exchange. He speaks your language, as does most of his family, but you'll be given vulcan language lessons and I have included a dossier on vulcan customs for your to familiarize yourself with." He paused, "Do you have any questions?"

"No, Sir. You have been most generous, thank you so much." She didn't look at him, couldn't look at him for fear of crying for all the grief and gratitude she felt, "I owe you a great deal, you just don't know."

Soval did know, at least some of the story, though he wasn't going to bring it up. "You look tired."

"Fatigued, yes. Grief is hard work, as is packing up a life." She said only glancing at him with a small sad smile.

"It will take three days to get to Vulcan, I'd advise you to to rest. The outgoing head housemaid, Skol, will meet you at the pad and take you to Kuvak's estate, he will brief you on the daily operations."

Looking out the window she tried to memorize the scenery, she didn't know when or even if she'd be able to return to Earth, and she didn't want the gentle blues and greens to fade too quickly from her mind, "Understood, Sir. I'll work very hard, as this is an incredible honor."

Soval fell silent, observing the quiet reserve of the woman before him. Her eyes were slightly swollen, and there was an ashen look to her skin. He'd seen this a few times in his time on earth, and he'd grown to admire people like her, whose quiet resolve handled the most devastating emotions with a beautiful grace he knew that he himself would not possess if faced with the same. No, he knew himself well, and if his emotions were not in check, and he was placed in her same circumstance he knew well the savagery and pain that would follow in his wake.

He allowed her to ride the rest of the way in the dignity of silence, raising the ta'al to her as she exited to go to the shuttle, "Peace and long life, Sarah Blanc, if you require anything else please contact me."

She nodded once and turned to face the vulcan shuttle. Sarah wouldn't look back, she couldn't, she had to face the reality of the future.


	2. Home is where you decide

**A/N: Thank you all for the support of this new story. I wish I didn't have to work full time because I have like a dozen Trek stories for you all and if I set up a account I wouldn't get to claim I wasn't getting paid for writing Trek pieces! HA! Sooo one step at a time. It's delightful to know so many folks enjoy vulcan and romulan stories, I'd say let's beg for a series for them, but the way things are going they'd ruin it :( Anyway, let's see how things are going in this new story….**

Sara stepped off the transport dressed in simple vulcan attire. She'd spend the trip reading up on all of the etiquette and protocols she was expected to know. She was grateful that Soval had set her up with the proper clothes, and when she stepped out into the heat she was surprised at how much the layers she wore helped keep the worst of it at bay. It was going to take getting used to, that much was sure, but she had nothing else to focus on but that. Walking forward, she shouldered her packs and saw a thin angular looking vulcan male approach her. This had to be Skol, the man she was replacing.

Skol saw the black haired human woman step off the transport and began to slowly approach her. He wanted time to assess her movements, really look at her before greeting. She was thin, pale, with high angular cheekbones, and striking black hair with a single thick white streak that started at her temple. She was older, he thought, but refined looking-suitable for the noble house she'd be serving. From a distance, she could have passed for Vulcan, in a way, but closer he saw her face was very much human. "Sara Blanc?" he said evenly, "I am Skol, I will be taking you to the Kuvak estate, and staying with you for a few days as you get settled. There will be, in a week's' time a contingent of humans arriving who will serve under you, replacing several of the vulcans who are going to Earth." He paused and opened the flitter door for her, offering to take her packs, "Is this all of your belongings?

"Yes, Osu." She said softly, not making eye contact with him, per what she had read.

""Ah, yes, I am no, Osu, my ranking is not so high, Skol is fine. Kuvak and his clan are either Osu, or If you speak with Kuvak, S'haile, is appropriate."

"I'm sorry, Skol." She said buckling into the flitter.

He got in and locked the doors, "You are a very attractive female, you will do well to observe the protocols so no cultural misunderstandings happen. You have a very exotic look, let me see your eyes."

She glanced at him and he nodded, "You could pass for vulcan in some ways, but in other ways you are very, very human, that may make you a target when you are out shopping for unwanted attention. I would take someone with you, a vulcan if possible."

"Thank you." she said simply, recognizing he wasn't meaning to give her a compliment, he was simply stating facts.

"Are you lips always that red or is it cosmetic stain?"

"Cosmetics." She said.

"Your cosmetics are fine while you are in the house, but I would not think it wise to make yourself more beautiful out in public. We have sects of vulcans who will dislike you because you are human, and small sects of vulcans who are without logic and can be impulsive. Where you are should be fine, but in larger cities, or near Raal where the Minister has his second home you may need to mute yourself some." He engaged the engine and flew off toward Kuvak's estate.

* * *

"I already miss meat." Kov said picking through the veg on his plate. Kuvak looked at him and Kov waved him off, "I won't ask you to resort to savagery, Uncle. I am just thinking out loud."

Kuvak nodded, clearly relieved, "I am grateful for that, Kov, I'm not sure I could stomach seeing it eaten."

"Did you know, that there are humans that don't eat meat either?" Kov said trying to sound cosmopolitan. He had been with his uncle a month now, and had not take any time to share what he had learned while he was experimenting with emotions.

"I did not know that. Perhaps some of them that come during the cultural exchange will be non-meat eating." Kuvak said forking a bit of pasta, "Do you know many humans?"

"I have a friend, Trip, who is a human. He cleared up a great many cultural misunderstandings for me. Would you like to hear about that, Uncle?"

Kuvak's eyes brightened, "I would be agreeable to that actually. I have read a great many observations about them, written by our anthropologists, they seem a conflicted species. Yet, the one I met, Commander Archer, seemed affable."

"I met him too." Kov bragged, "He gave aid to the ship I was on. That's how I met Trip, we still keep in contact."

"Please, do tell me what you have learned. It may be useful since we will have some humans living among us. " Kuvak pushed his plate away, and gave Kov his attention, he didn't like talking over his food, and Kov seemed to be most open while eating.

"Their game, american football, the one that our people said that a group of men attempt to kill one man over an oblong ball, they aren't trying to kill him, only stop him from passing the ball to gain ground." Kov began, hoping to impress his uncle, "And a full third of their crew are female, in fact females and males mix easily in their culture, and rarely do they fight over them. They don't have sex like we've been told, with any random woman at any time they wish. They do…"

Kuvak shifted, visibly uncomfortable, "Do you actually speak of such things to your friend?"

Kov shrugged, "Yes, he began the conversation asking about vulcan mating rituals. They didn't think we even had sex." he said, a lot louder than Kuvak would have liked.

"Lower your voice." Kuvak asked softly, clearly embarrassed.

"See, Uncle, humans talk more openly about things and so do I. It's not logical, it's simple biological functions." he shrugged, "Fun functions, lots of fun." he said with a grin, "I had sex with a human once, actually once is a minimization, we had sex for nearly two days straight."

Kuvak seemed to melt into the chair, but Kov rattled on, "We were on a space station, and a female that ran the drinking establishment. She said she'd never had sex with a vulcan and I said,"

Kuvak held up his hand, "I do not require details, Kov. While I can appreciate your discovery, I do not need to hear every detail."

Kov shrugged, "Ok, but suffice it to say humans are amazing and very compatible with us."

Kuvak sighed, "Thank you for the information. Do you have information regarding humans that is _not_ sexual in nature?"

"Oh, yes! Lot's of it!" Kov said smiling, "They have a rich culture. They have all kinds of dances…" he began, and Kuvak started to relax.

* * *

Skol opened the gates for Sarah and motioned for her to follow. The estate was huge, made of white marble looking stone, beautiful statues, and even some kind of fountain in the center. The pillars were so large she couldn't put her arms around them. "This is stunning." she whispered not sure where to look next, it was like the most beautiful dream.

"You'll become accustomed to it, "This is the groundskeepers duty." he said motioning to the intricate gardens, the stones placed in vulcan patterns Sarah didn't understand. "He will be under you, and report to you, but you do not have to concern yourself with the actual labor."

He placed his hand beside the door and the door popped open, "Place your hand there, I will program the house to respond to you. You'll have access to every part, and be able to give and remove access to others."

Sarah did as she was told, the scan felt warm and tingly slightly, "Is this the servants entrance?"

"It is, specifically, it's your entrance. No other may come in and out of this entrance but you. It leads directly to your office and your rooms. Kuvak is most generous, and has granted people with our titles a great luxury of space and privacy." he motioned for her to enter.

The moment she did Sarah knew Skol was not exaggerating. Her office was large and beautiful. Her rooms, a sitting room, bedroom, and bath, and a small kitchen, were better than the most expensive apartments back on earth. They were large enough it made her meager possessions look insignificant. It took everything for her not to say wow repeatedly. "May I put my packs in my room?"

"Of course, that would be logical since I am about to give you a tour of the house." He stood stiffly, just outside the door to her private suite.

She walked in, still in awe, placing her packs on her bed. If she ever saw Soval again, she'd be tempted to kiss him on his lips for this whole thing. It was surprisingly comfortable in the rooms, temperature wise. It didn't feel like air conditioning, but it was cool enough she'd get good sleep.

Everything in her wanted to lay down, and rest, just explore her rooms, but she knew she wouldn't have Skol around for long and knew she needed to take advantage of it while he was there.

Sarah joined him, "I'm ready. How many people do we have on staff?"

"Twenty five," he said moving swiftly out of her private area into the halls where the people who would work for her would live, "Twenty people inside the house, five that work the gardens and exterior. You have five cooks, that come every day but do not live here."

"Five? How many people do we feed a day?"

"There are twenty in the clan lands, all of Kuvak's bloodline, but that is not the whole of his clan, the others live on the satellite estates, as Kuvak himself did before his brother died. Others, of course, live or work on other planets. His clan has been prolific, and meritorious."

"I'd say." She placed her hands behind her back as she took in her surroundings, "Will I get a file on each of the people, to know who is who and what they like and dislike?"

"You will, in fact it's on your desk in your office. Osu Kuvak is not married, his wife died some years ago. His nephew, Kov, has just joined the family and lives in Kuvak's side of the estate. He is different." he paused, "He is," he paused in his walking, "A vulcan without logic, so prone to emotional outbursts. It is advisable to tread with caution around him. I have only been in contact with one of his kind, and it is unnerving for any vulcan. The full information about him is in your office, as with others, but I wished to note him because you will likely have contact with him."

"Is he older or younger?"

"He is younger, and well nourished." Skol said trying to be diplomatic. He placed his hand on the side of the wall and the door opened into the main entry of the house. There were large statues made of marble standing in the entrance and the red and white marble floor was so shiny she could see her reflection.

"How beautiful." she said softly, her eyes unable to settle on any one thing. "Does it ever rain here?"

"No, not in this region, in other regions there is precipitation, but this area has not seen rain in two hundred years. We are fed by natural springs that come from the mountains. It allows us to grow most all of our own food." He turned abruptly, "Which reminds me, we do not serve meat at all, and no meat is cooked in the house. Is this going to be an issue?"

"No, Skol, I'm fine with that." She said with a nod.

"I have been told that humans are carnivores."

"Actually, humans are omnivores generally, but some are herbivore." She didn't elaborate on which she was, but she didn't like the generalization that all humans were one anything.

Skol's eyebrows rose, "Fascinating, there is diversity within your species. I meant no offense, simply stating what is generally thought about your people."

"I understand."

Skol was about to say something when he stiffened, "Osu approaches." he nudged her, "stand straight."

Kuvak approached them both, Sarah noticed his face was much softer than any vulcan she'd met, his eyes almost seemed to smile as he got closer, "Skol, it is agreeable to see you. I thought you had gone to Earth today."

"Not yet, Osu, in the next few days. Today, I picked up Sarah Blanc," he motioned toward her, "She is taking my place."

He turned to her and she was transfixed for a moment how expressive he seemed, his blue eyes contained a kind of serenity and happiness. The corners of his mouth curled upward slightly, "Greetings" he said, raising the ta'al, "T'Sai Sarah, of Earth." he looked her up and down, never having been this close to a human female before.

"Osu Kuvak, I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for this opportunity to work with you and your people."

"The honor is ours," he said with an almost imperceptible up-beat lilt to his voice, "What are you both doing now?"

"I am giving her a tour of the compound, Osu." Skol answered still standing, more or less, at attention.

"Then allow me to join you. I grew up in this home, my father was the keeper of this house when I was young. My brother took it over after my father died. I've only just returned last month." Kuvak said conversationally.

"I grieve with you, for your loss." Sarah said.

Kuvak nodded, impressed by her phrasing, "Is that a common thing to say on Earth, or have you been studying our culture."

"I have been studying, ever since Ambassador Soval said it to me at my husband's funeral. I like it better than some of the human platitudes." She replied honestly, "It seems to really mean something."

Kuvak's eyes widened, "I grieve with you. When did you lose your mate?"

"Last week." she said in a clipped manner.

Kuvak blinked, that brought a great many questions to mind, but he was not sure if he should ask any of them, so he turned, "Skol let us show, Sarah around since this will be here home now."

Skol nodded, "Yes, Osu, we are honored that you would join us."

Kuvak moved so Sarah could walk between the two of them, his mind puzzling about the information he'd learned but also, now, on making her feel welcomed.


	3. Trading places

**A/N: Thank you all for your support of this story! Yeah, I took a small liberty with West Point and the money, but beyond paying for the actual school there are a lot of "rich person" activities, dances, clubs, and so on that even if she didn't pay for the school directly, that money probably went to uniforms and all the special extras that come with going to a more elite type of schooling. *shrug* so we suspend our disbelief a touch LOL! I like writing about random small characters, especially Vulcans, because I like to explore the culture beyond the series. And thank you for all the complements on Sarah, I've known many long term military wives and the most successful of them were all very backboned and disciplined. She is my salute to the unseen beautiful women who, through history, have been the heroes behind the lines. Enough of my blab, hope you enjoy as it develops.**

Skol knocked on Sarah's door, he'd spent the last four days helping her understand the workings of the house, and his time to leave had come. She opened her door, and bid him enter. She was dressed impeccably, and her long hair was pulled up neatly. She was, in his view, an admirable woman.

'Good morning, Skol. I've made you a breakfast, a human style breakfast for your last day in thanks for all you've done." She motioned for him to sit.

Skol blinked and stood a bit straighter, "It was only logical that I teach you what you need to be successful, one need not thank logic."

Sarah permitted herself a small smile, "I am aware, Skol, but since you are going to Earth, I felt you need to understand a bit of what you are walking into. You will be thanked for your service at every turn, more than likely. Who are you going to work with?"

"Admiral Forrest's widow, and her children." Skol said taking a seat. He noted that Sarah put out the tea, but did not offer to pour it for him or serve him the food, he nodded very pleased at her attention to detail.

"Oh I know Beth!" She said pouring her own tea, "I was at her husband's funeral. The home you are going to is much smaller, and by far less grand that what you are used to."

Skol nodded, "I was told that I would be the only domestic in residence. I believe the Ambassador has given me to her because her husband died saving his life."

"He's a sly one, that Soval, and yes I don't doubt that's exactly why you are going there. Beth has struggled greatly since Max's death. Five children, two that are nearly adults and the rest fairly young."

Skol blinked, "She is a _most_ fertile woman."

"She was a bit younger than him, and wanted a lot of children." she shrugged, "Their house is large, and you will probably be housed out in the pool house, I'm guessing. It's a small house unto itself, which will give you privacy, but access to the main house. Beth's father was very rich, and he provided the house for Beth and Max when they married, but they had a falling out years ago when Max and him had an argument about the future of Earth. So he changed his will, and Beth ended up not inheriting anything. Max left her provided for, but," she shrugged, "It's still a struggle for her."

"Will she not take another mate?"

Sarah smirked, "Being a little older, I think she's thirty five now, and having five children does not really lend itself to having time to date, and if I am being perfectly honest." She paused and looked at Skol, "Not many human men want a premade family like that."

Skol forked a pancake looking it over with interest before placing it on his plate, "That isn't logical, to marry one so fertile means that your house increases greatly upon marriage and you have the opportunity to increase it with further children."

"That's a good way to look at it, but not all or many human males would see it that way." Sarah said pushing some maple syrup toward him, "You put that on the pancake, Soval saw to it my kitchen was stocked with human foods."

Skol nodded, "That is both unwise and unfortunate. On vulcan, such a large family would be honored, and she would likely have her choice of mates. Our people are not as fertile."

"Then maybe she should have come to vulcan." Sarah said with a small twinkle in her eye.

Skol blinked, "I meant if she were a vulcan woman. I cannot imagine a human and vulcan in a pairing."

"Of course," Sarah did not debate him, but her gut said he was going to _love_ Beth.

Skol went silent and began eating his pancake, it was a little sweet for his tastes, but it seemed a logical start to the day as it would provide energy. "It is good." he said with a nod.

* * *

Kov bounced into Kuvak's breakfast are with a smile, "Good morning, Uncle! I slept well! I am told we have one human in house now, that's exciting."

Kuvak stopped eating, and gave his nephew his full attention, "Yes, she arrived a couple of days ago. Her name is Sarah, and she seems an agreeable woman."

"Is she pretty?" Kov asked sitting down and pouring himself some plomeek and tea.

"Yes," Kuvak said almost instantly, "She is not what I expected."

"Oh Uncle! Good for you!" Kov said smiling, "I've never heard you answer so quickly about a woman, not since Auntie."

Kuvak stared at Kov, "Your humor is singular this morning, my nephew."

"Oh touchy," Kov said with a small grin, "When do the rest arrive?"

"Next week." Kuvak said turning his attention back to his food.

"You won't regret it, Uncle. You can't really know them as a people through what our people have written. As I described to you the other day, they are a much more complex people than what our scientists have described. They are not the barbarians that some would have you believe."

"I have an open mind, Kov. If I did not, I would not have agreed to the exchange. Skon, Solkar, Soval, they all have endorsed this. The idea does not require further sales, we have committed to it for at least a year." Kuvak said spooning some of his plomeek.

"I heard Skol was leaving today, shall we see him off?"

Kuvak nodded, 'It was in my plan to do so."

"Good. I liked him, he's a dire looking fellow though. Very dramatic, at least in his aesthetics."

"He is distantly related to Skon's clan, they all carry a certain look. His is highly cultivated."

"You mean he attempts to look elite," Kov said bluntly, "Yeah I can see that."

Kuvak sighed, "We really must take time and discuss your manner of speaking, nephew."

'It's just us, uncle, I will do better in front of others." Kov promised, but Kuvak suspected it was hollow, at best.

* * *

Sarah started the flitter and helped Skol in with his baggage. She called ahead to the loading dock of the shuttle for more help. Skol had a lot of bags. She was about to get in when she saw Kuvak and another vulcan approach. Skol stood at attention, and Sarah straightened a touch.

Kuvak raised the ta'al to Skol, "Your service has honored this house, Skol. Your absence will be noted, as your career in my family home has been notable."

Skol raised the ta'al in return, "It has been an honor to serve your house, S'Haile. I have trained my replacement as best as I can, and believe she will be a suitable replacement."

Kuvak nodded, "I trust your judgement. May we ride with you to see you to your shuttle?"

Skol's eyes widened slightly, "That would be an honor, S'Haile."

Kov approached Sarah, holding out his hand to her, "I'm Kov, Kuvak's nephew. I've heard about you already."

Sarah took his hand to shake it, and jumped slightly at the touch of his cooler hand. "I'm Sarah, pleased to meet you."

Kov had let his mental blocks down, he wanted to get a feel for the human woman, and he was overwhelmed with great pain, shame, and yet also determination. Just as Kuvak had said, she was a beautiful woman, older than he expected, but still an admirable sampling of the human female.

Kuvak shot Kov a disapproving eye and in vulcan he said, " _Kov, did you use your touch telepathy? That is a grievous thing to do."_

" _I did not dig into her mind, Uncle, I simply wanted to see her intention. She is full of agony and beauty, her intentions are pure and determined."_

Kuvak frowned as he got into the flitter, Skol pretended not to hear what he was hearing. " _It is unethical to touch anyone without guards, nephew. We will discuss this further in private."_

Kov felt bad, suddenly, "I'm sorry, Uncle." he said softly as he got in next to Kuvak. When his father chastised him for things like that, he often rebelled in anger. It was strange to him, now, that his uncles' chastisement moved him differently. Kuvak did not judge him, there was no harshness in his manner like there had been in his father. He found he did not want to displease such a man as his uncle, who was as kind a man as he'd ever met, even if he was rigidly logical.

Sarah didn't know what had just transpired but just from the tone and subtle cues she suspected Kov breached protocols when he shook her hand. She would not ask now, but she decided to make discrete inquiries later.

When they arrived at the flight pad, Sarah jumped out and began helping with Skol's baggage, "Skol," she said, handing the last shoulder bag, "I mean this when I say it, if you get to earth and you need anything, information, explanation, anything at all please reach out to me. Consider me your database for humanity. I will do whatever I can."

Skol's face relaxed a measure, "That is most generous of you, Mrs. Blanc. I will avail myself of the offer, I am sure. Please know the offer goes both ways." He raised the ta'al to her, "Peace and long live, T'Sai. May your time on Vulcan be productive."

Kuvak was listening to the exchange, the human's offer was very generous. It pleased him to know she was concerned about someone else's success and not just her own. In his time as a minster, no matter the race it seemed a rare thing. He glanced at his nephew Kov, wondering what he meant that she was full of agony and beauty. Kuvak was curious, while at the same time he was hesitant to ask due to how the knowledge came to be in Kov's possession. The agony part intrigued him, because the woman carried herself with aplomb. As a human, he expected, well he wasn't sure. He supposed he expected a human in agony to be wildly emotional, irrational, and perhaps not very functional. He expected something much more alien than he saw.

Skol's shuttle lifted off and Sarah turned away looking at Kuvak and Kov. It was an odd feeling being left alone with them now, but Skol had prepared her and she was determined to make this work, she had to. "If you are ready, Osu, I can drive us back to the compound now."

Kuvak's eyes brightened, "You drive a flitter?"

"Yes, Osu, it is a needed thing on Earth, and Skol showed me the controls of the vulcan flitters."

"Very good, I will sit in the front passenger side." Kuvak said, basically calling shotgun. Kov pouted and got into the back.

Kuvak watched her fire the engine with interest and was pleased when she performed the functions accurately. "Skol gave you my daily itinerary?"

"Yes, Osu. You take your breakfast alone at the first hour as the sun rises, in the east balcony."

Kuvak nodded, "Good, yes. That part of your day may be non-productive, since you stand and serve. It gives me a chance to hear the previous days household reports. Skol taught your where and when to purchase foods?"

"Yes, Osu." Sarah said with a nod.

Kuvak nodded too, "Skol taught you…"

"Uncle," Kov interrupted, "While Mrs. Blanc is patiently enduring tedious questions, I can answer everything. Skol taught her...yes he did." He shifted up and hung between the two seats ahead of him, "If you do not tell my uncle he will go on and on questioning everything."

"That's part of my job, and it's his right to do so, Osu Kov. It's his house, and as such he has every right and responsibility to see to it that his family and home are well taken care of. I understand that it can be uncomfortable to place those things in the hands of someone who is not only new, but also alien. So, please, I do not mind any questions." Sarah said very frankly to Kov.

Kov shrugged, "I just think we should be asking more about you personally." He looked at his uncle and saw that his uncle was pleased with her reply, "Don't you want to know more about the woman who will run the family estate, uncle? She said she didn't mind questions."

Kuvak was flummoxed, he didn't know what to ask that was proper and personal. Kov waited a few moment and then jumped on the silence, "How old are you?"

"Forty-five." She replied flatly.

"Wow you are a lot older than any human I've met."

Sarah turned and gave him a look that caused him to sit back in the seat, it was the sharpest "mom" look he'd ever seen. "That's impolite, Kov, no human woman would want to hear that. Just as your people do not discuss age, human women won't like it either, especially when you seem astonished at how old they are."

"Sorry." Kov said softly. "You have a major mom look, by the way. My mom used to be able to silence me with a look, and no one else has been able to do that since her."

She looked at him again and the words he was about to say stuck in his throat, "I have two sons, I am good at it." she turned back to the view screen, not noticing the upward curl at Kuvak's lips.

"I have two adult sons as well," Kuvak mentioned,and realized this was an opening of conversation, "They are in the science academy. What do your sons do?"

"My twin sons are in West Point, just like their father, and his father before him. They are going to be career military, officers if they get good grades and make the proper connections."

"Then you are of an…" Kuvak didn't know the federation tongue well enough to know the word for aristocracy or the like, he turned to Kov and in vulcan asked for the proper term. Kov said in standard, "Upper-class."

Kuvak nodded a thank you, "You are of an upper-class family. Why have you come to vulcan to serve as a domestic?"

"No one is too good for an honest days' work, Osu." Sarah said leaving it at that. "We are home." she pulled into the front of the house to let them out, and when they disembarked she slowly pulled away to garage the flitter and enter through the servant's entrance. She was grateful to dodge more questions, for the time being.

* * *

Kuvak placed his hands behind his back and waited for Kov to come around the flitter. He watched the vehicle pull away. When it they were alone he turned to his nephew, "Why did you touch her hand that way, especially without proper mental barriers up. That is an unethical thing, Kov." His voice was firm but held no chastisement.

"It was an impulse, Uncle, and habit. When you travel as I did for as long as I did, it was something you had to do for safety." Kov said, looking down, "I am sorry, Uncle, I won't do it again." He perked, "Do you want to know what I felt?"

Kuvak turned away, he did want to know, but he would not ask, "No." he said stoically, he'd not take advantage of ill-gotten information "We must work on some of your, impulse issues, Kov."

"I'll do better."

Kuvak nodded and parted ways with his nephew. He felt like he was walking a fine line with his young nephew, one that was dangerous, as all V'tosh ka'tur were. He did not want to push the young man away, risk losing him, and in that loss lose all possibility of bringing him to Surak's true path. He had to walk gently. For now, he was going to talk to his old friend, Soval, and see what agony his new human domestic was hiding.


	4. First world problems meet grief

**A/N: I realized as I wrote this, it's like...Downton Abbey with Vulcans...hmmm Also this will be my last post on anything for a bit, I have a board of directors who wants me to report...geeesh. :( LLAP!**

Kuvak walked into his breakfast area and Sarah was standing in the same spot where Skol always stood. As soon as he sat down, she approached with his tray. She sat it before him, removed all the covers, and then stepped away taking her place again. It didn't seem odd to him, when Skol did it, but now that she was standing there something seemed off to him. He placed his napkin in his lap. "Would you like to join me?"

"No, Osu, thank you."

He looked over at her, and then back to his plate. It was his typical morning plomeek, some toasted root with legume butter, and tea. Everything was perfect. He began eating and he realized there was one new addition, she had placed the nightly news on his padd for him. He raised his eyebrows and began reading. That was very agreeable addition to his morning routine, and he wondered why no one, including himself, had thought of it before. At the end of the news feed, was the daily budget, the weekly budget, and all pertinent house information.

He looked at her as she moved silently to pick up his tray, "You are very efficient. Thank you for the new additions."

She bowed slightly, "You're welcome, Osu. Will there be anything else?"

He tried to think of something else, but was at a loss, "No, that will be all."

888

Sarah walked out of the room, and placed the tray on the cart. She had to get down to the market before the Tellarite left for the day. One of the cooks said he had new roots from Risa that, when stewed properly, became like an earth gravy. Skol said the man was hard to deal with, but she had traded with Tellerites before so she knew if she argued with him she'd get a better deal. Argue AND give them sweets, and you'd get the best deal, so she asked the cooks to candy some of the fruit. They argued about the logic of it, but in the end, she was the boss.

She put on her outer robe, with the cowl to shield herself from the sun, taking the candied fruit with her she decided to walk into town to see the sights. She noted, as she got closer, and the population of vulcans increase that no one seemed to notice her at all. She was blending in, and it felt good to be completely anonymous, it also felt weird that she wasn't melting in the sun. These robes were top notch.

As she approached the Tellarite stall she saw they had a great deal more than just the roots she'd came to get. They even had some earth bananas, sealed in bags to keep them fresh. She hung back watching the other vulcans simply buy their food stuffs, at majorly inflated prices. When there weren't so many around she stepped up boldly looking up and down the display, "All these items look like they were grown in your grandmother's beard." she started off, knowing that that was how they started conversations, with insults.

"What was that vulcan, I didn't hear you?"

"So deaf, and dumb for expecting people to pay good currency for such rotten produce." She scoffed, and pretended she was going to walk away.

"Not so fast, vulcan!" the one with the biggest beard and small tusks said making his way out of the stand, "Our produce is the best in all the quadrant, you clearly have no taste for the finer things!"

She turned, scoffing, "A fine thing, nothing in those stalls even has a hint of fine too them. Did you pick it up second hand from Ferengi?"

He grunted and growled, puffing up, but his brown eyes betrayed a sparkle, "The Ferengi are tuskless idiots who wouldn't know good commerce if they stood in a field of commerce, smothered in mating musk, and did the commerce mating dance!"

Sarah genuinely laughed, which made the Tellarite laugh too, "Come back to my stall, we will deal…"

She removed the tin of candied fruits from her cloak, "Will it be a sweet deal?" she asked raising the lid for him to see. He sniffed at the lid, and tried to get a piece but she shut it quickly, "Oh no, not until you tell me what you offer me, of your garbage scow leftovers."

The beast looking man slapped her on the back and lead her behind the stall where no one else was allowed to go, he sat down, and bid her to sit, and they spoke of business.

888

Kuvak got the communication he had been waiting for all morning, Soval appeared on his screen.

Soval raised the ta'al to him, "Greetings, Minister. I received your communication that you wished to speak with me."

"Yes," Kuvak said, "The human exchange, I wished to speak to you on this subject."

"Ah, yes, you have Sarah Blanc there now. Is she satisfactory?"

"I have no complaints. She has been proficient and much less...human than I expected." Kuvak replied easing into the conversation.

"Less...human?" Soval said, his nostrils slowly and slightly flaring, ready to be defensive.

"Yes, I expected humans in general to be more, emotional. She stated that she had lost her husband recently, and yet I detect nothing emotional from her. Is this common in humans?" Kuvak asked leaning forward.

Soval measured his words even more carefully than he might normally, "Humans are as emotional as klingons, at times, and as arrogant as Andorians, but just when you think you can quantify them, they will embrace logic. They are a confusing species, and very hard to quantify."

He remembered others saying similar to him when he was on the high command, "That seems to make them unpredictable."

Soval nodded, "And very noble."

Kuvak pursed his lips, "Is there anything I should know about her?"

"Minister, she's a human, not a pet. She will work diligently for you, and keep her private life, private. I cannot think of anything you need to know, Osu." He raised the ta'al and the monitor went black.

Just then, Kov entered his study, "Uncle, come quickly, something exciting has happened."

Kuvak stood and followed Kov down into the kitchens, they were taking delivery of a substantial amount of food. It was being offloaded by two young Tellarites from a cargo flitter. Kuvak's jaw dropped, "How much is all this?" he asked one of the cooks, he knew he could afford it, but he had always kept his budget very simple, proper stewardship was important to him. Administering his family's wealth so the offspring would be provided for, essential.

The cook handed him the bill of sale, the whole lot was half what a single item usually cost them with the Tellarite traders. He was about to question how it was possible, when the youngest of the unloading crew approached him, thrusting a bag of bananas in his arms, "This is for the black haired, blue eyed, female vulcan who came to trade with Grab. He says to say he will do business more come soon." He shuffled off to the cargo flitter and they left.

Kuvak handed the cook the bananas telling her not to tell Sarah he'd been there. He ushered Kov off quickly and they retreated into the family section of the estate.

"What Uncle? I thought you'd want to look at everything, let me rephrase that, I wanted to look at everything." Kov said with a half pout.

"I want to see how she handles this, I want to see what her plans are."

"Your testing her?" Kov said, perplexed.

"Yes."

"Do you not think she'll be honest?" Kov asked with a frown.

"No, I just wish to see how she handles this." Kuvak said with a shrug.

888

Kuvak entered his breakfast room, and Sarah was standing in the serving position. He sat down, and she approached with the tray. She uncovered it, and his normal food, plus the addition of the strange fruit that was shoved in his arms lay partially peeled on the side. He picked it up, "What is this?" he asked, inspecting it.

"It's an earth fruit I got from the traders in the market yesterday. I received a bunch as a gift, so I divided them among your family." She said evenly.

"You did not keep any for yourself?" Kuvak asked.

"I do not like bananas," She replied. "And it was not my business I was on, it was yours, and representing your house all business I do is to benefit the house." Skol told her that before he left, written in one of the unofficial house rules.

He sat the fruit back down and began eating, he cut off a piece, and forked it up, the taste was exotic, and the smooth texture appealed to him. He picked up his padd, and the news was there, like it had been, and the house news as well. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that the overflow of food had been sent to his other family in Raal and Gol.

When he was finished eating he turned to her, "How did you manage such a good deal from the Tellarites?"

"I used to go to the open air markets on Earth. I learned how to trade with them, it's not hard if you know how to speak to them." She said moving to take his tray, "If you don't they over charge you for the honor of your own ignorance of their customs."

His blue eyes sparkled with a mild amusement he kept in control, "Well done and your efforts are appreciated."

She gave her slight bow, and left with the tray.

888

She didn't know how, but she'd ended up working seven days straight, twelve hour shifts, and on the eighth day she told her second she was not working that day, at all. Her body was tired, her mind was more tired, and she felt like she hit a brick wall of emotions. She'd woke up from a dream she couldn't remember, crying.

After Roger's death she went into survival mode and now it was catching up with her. So, she was laying in bed crying. Not over nothing, but over everything. She wasn't going to do anything much today, but she slid out of bed, walked in the shower, and let the water beat on her as she cried.

It was all gone. All of it. The whole of her life as she knew it, and it was never going to be the same. Her children had not called. The normal she had treasured no longer existed. All she wanted was her life back, but it wasn't there anymore.

That deserved a day to cry, she wasn't going to shame herself for being weak. Anyone would cry, so she let a million tears fall over every little thing she missed, every moment she'd never get back, and to a future that was uncertain at best.

888

Kuvak walked into his breakfast room and paused. The edge of his mouth pulled downward, "Where is Mrs. Blanc?" he asked softly.

"It is her day off, Osu. Humans take them, apparently two in a row some times. Mrs. Blanc worked through hers, and today I believe she said to V'Sov, her second, that she was unwell. I am replacing her for the day, Osu."

Kuvak nodded and sat down. He picked up his pad and the frown that he threatened came fully to his lips. His padd did not have the news or the daily updates. That was disagreeable.

The replacement put his tray before him, and uncovered it, there was no banana or any other surprise that had become a new habit. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry.

Kov burst in through the door, "Uncle." he said with urgency, and he bent and whispered in Kuvak's ear, "I am told by my breakfast domestic that Mrs. Blanc is unwell, and that they have heard strange noises coming from her rooms."

Kuvak stood, waving at his breakfast he followed Kov out toward the domestic wing. He paused, "We do not wish to alert the staff, I'll go in from the private entrance outside. You stay out, I will call you if I require assistance."

Kuvak was surprised that Kov actually did what he was told. He wasn't going to question it, but use it as an opportunity to slip in quietly.

The rooms were dark, the window coverings closed completely and only the flicker of a few candles haphazardly placed allowed him to see. He heard what sounded like weeping coming from the bedroom, he found his heart beat a touch faster as he approached. The room was darker than that hall, and only two candles guided him to what looked like a moving pile on the floor. He knelt a foot away from her, and gingerly reached out placing the palm of his hand on the sway of her side, "Mrs. Blanc?" he said softly, "Are you unwell."

At the touch she stiffened, and pushed herself up, wiping her face hurriedly on the sleeve of her black robes, still sniffing she did not face him, but answered, "I'm, I'm fine. Do you have need, Osu."

Kuvak frowned, seeing wet streaks glittering in the candle light, trailing down her cheeks. He moved his hand and ran a thumb experimentally across the wet line. He realized he didn't know what to do, "I was told you were...well, are you injured?"

She held completely still seeing his hand move toward her face, and the softness of the touch surprised her. "No, Osu, I'm not injured." she whispered, her voice still shaking.

Kuvak blinked, that was the limit of his understanding, but clearly something was wrong. Her hair was damp and tangled, she was wrapped in robes laying in a fetal position on the floor. "Can I help you?" he asked his voice subtly begging for some way to aid her.

"I'm just emotional today, Osu, there is nothing you can do."

"Do you wish to be emotional?" Kuvak asked, now he had a way to help.

"No, no I don't." she bit her lip to keep it from trembling.

"Then I can aid you." Kuvak said with a nod, and that smile that only touched his eyes. "May I touch your face?"

She sniffed and shook her head no, "I appreciate whatever you are about to do, Osu, but I will be fine. Please don't trouble yourself."

"It would be no trouble." he offered, "If you will not allow me to aid you in that way, then," he moved closer and slid his arms under her body. From a crouching position he stood, lifting her like she of made of paper. He carefully placed her in the most comfortable chair in the room. Seeing her sitting, wrapped in the robe, eyes swollen, and face damp he realized that she was in fact human. It was not a bad thing, but something that he now understood.

"I am simply, grieving, Osu. I will return to work tomorrow."

"I will grieve with you." Kuvak said, "And I am told humans require one or two days off, I wish you to take your second day off." He shifted, "Do you wish me to give you privacy?"

"Please."

He nodded, and left the room without another word.

Kov was waiting on him anxiously, "What is wrong?"

"She is grieving, the sounds were tears."

Kov frowned, "I understand."

Kuvak turned to him, "You do understand, don't you?"

"Yes, I've grieved like this, and I've touched some of what she felt when I shook her hand. It isn't just her husband she grieves, though I know no more, but the emptiness, the agony, is profound."

Kuvak found it all very disagreeable, but what he truly did not like was that he had caught himself being childish. He had moaned inwardly about his lack of news, and how he had no banana, or treat. He was growing petty in his retirement, self-centered. That displeased him, and it displeased him she was in pain. He needed to meditate, he did not care much for this day.

"Where are you going?" Kov asked.

"I need meditation, Nephew."

"Don't you think you should do something to comfort, Mrs. Blanc?" Kov took a few steps to join him.

"She does not want my comfort." Kuvak said looking to Kov.

"That's where you are mistaken, Uncle." Kov said in his wisest voice, "What did she say?"

"That she does not want my comfort." Kuvak reiterated, this time a little slower so he might better understand.

Kov looked at his uncle like he was dumb, "You don't know women, my uncle. Especially human woman. Women like Mrs. Blanc aren't going to beg for help. They are strong and proud, but that does not mean they do not deeply want someone to help them."

"That doesn't seem logical and in efficient. If want help, I ask for help. Saying you do not wish help when help is offered, when you actually want help makes no sense." Kuvak said scoffing at Kov.

"I do not make the rules, Uncle. I only understand the game. Human women are much more complex than vulcan women. They will say they don't want help, but deep within themselves they do desire the help." Kov shrugged.

Kuvak stopped, "Then what should I do?"

"Bring an offering of food." Kov said, "Human women enjoy ice cream when they are sad, that is what one of the women I knew told me. It's a frozen milk treat that often includes toppings like strawberry, chocolate, and whipped cream."

"We are on Vulcan, Kov, where do you presume I would obtain such a thing?"

"We can use a replicator."

"There is, I am sure, no pattern in the replicator for such a human dish." Kuvak said, moving his hands upward as if to say he didn't know what to do.

"I may have one in my possessions, I collected alien food patterns." he rubbed his stomach, which was much more plump than Kuvak's, "If that's not obvious."

Kuvak sighed, "Go, I will wait here."

Kov trotted off and only a few minutes later came back with a very large dish, filled with balls of multiple colors, toppings oozing all around the balls, and two spoons stuck in the center. "Here, Uncle, before it melts."

"That must be for someone who is VERY sad." Kuvak said gently taking it in his hands, "And it is very cold."

"Yes, that is the way you are supposed to eat it, now go. Tell me how it goes later." Kov said watching to make sure he turned before he smiled.

888

The worst of her tears had passed, for now, she found no more desire to cry having been picked up from the floor so kindly. It made her feel a little bad, a little selfish, that she wanted her old life back when people in her current life had been so good to her. She jumped hearing a knock at her door, "Who is it?"

"Kuvak." he said, "I am sorry for disturbing you again, but I have brought you something to aid in your time of distress."

Sarah wrapped her robe around her a little tighter and opened the door. Kuvak stood there with a very large sunday. Her mouth dropped open.

"I'm told that this will add comfort to your grieving." He said wide eyed.

She moved so he could enter, "I can't eat all that by myself."

"There are two spoons, you can share." Kuvak said pointing at them.

"Then I hope you have time, Osu, because I don't want anyone else to see me this way, and you are the only person around."

Kuvak nodded, "Very well. I will grieve with you." he took one of the spoons.

"Let's sit, this is going to take a while."

Kuvak took a seat, but before he scooped up any of the treat he waited for her to go first. The pleasant look on her face after the first bite had him thinking, that perhaps Kov did know what he was talking about. He nodded and took his bite next, he would grieve with her.


	5. Opening (The people have Spoken)

**A/N: The people have spoken, and I do hear ya. Thank you all to those who cheered me on with my board report. Report submitted, accepted, approved, and praised! Thank you for cheering me on! I've heard the people, and welcome to the secondary plot line….**

Skol tried to read some of the vulcan reports on humans and human behaviors. It sounded all a bit, grandiose, especially if Sarah were a measure of humanity and not an exception. It bothered him that there wasn't much information on mating or courting rituals, not that he expected he'd want to try such a thing, but because he didn't want to accidentally land himself in an awkward situation.

More importantly, at least in his mind, was the desire to avoid violence. If the anthropology reports were accurate, he may have to be concerned more for that than the romance side of things.

He folded his hand neatly in his lap looking out the window of his transport. This was his first time off Vulcan, he reminded himself, and many vulcans before him had made this trip, and worked with humans. So far, he knew of no fatalities, not even when his third cousin first landed on Earth, when they were little more than scavengers recovering from their last world war. It was logical then to assume, he was over thinking the matters. It pleased him to come to the logical conclusion, and a kind of tranquility filled him. Even if some of his more worrisome thoughts were accurate, Soval and the lady Sarah both had offered their aid. He would not be alone.

Skol stood and went from the observation lounge back to his quarters to pack up his belongings. He would be on Earth in a few hours, he wanted to be organized and ready for this, his first adventure.

* * *

Beth had the twins, both toddlers, one on each hip. The middle child, five, was standing with her hands fingering the lace of her dress, and the two oldest twins, both sixteen, a boy and a girl, were in their military school uniforms standing almost at a attention when the shuttle landed. Beth really didn't know what to expect. She'd met Soval and a few of his stuffy ministers, but she doubted they were a good snapshot of an everyday normal vulcan. At least she hoped not.

She'd tried to talk Soval out of the "help" he offered her, but just like Max said many times, once a vulcan got something into their minds it wasn't easy to change their minds. Soval had been good to their family since Max died, better than many of their human friends if she was honest, and she'd taken his small help graciously. This didn't seem small, and was much harder for her to swallow. She was about to get a whole person to help her and it wasn't costing her any money. The offer was so kind, and Soval so insistent, she could not say no, even though she tried.

When Skol stepped from the shuttle, Amber, her oldest girl chuckled.

"What?" Beth said in a whisper.

"He looks...like that Snape character in those books we read."

"Amber, shhhh, he doesn't." Beth said dismissing her, but in the back of her mind she had to agree with her daughter. He was vulcan and very dire looking, but he had a darkness around his features that made him look a bit like she'd imagined when reading the old Harry Potter books. She only hoped he didn't have that personality.

Beth stepped forward, adjusting the twins on her hip, thankful Vulcans didn't shake hands, "You must be Skol." she said with a welcoming smile. "I'm Bethany Forrest. Welcome to Earth."

Skol stood a bit straighter, and raised the ta'al as he observed her and the collection of children around her, "Your greeting is acknowledged, I've come to serve."

She sighed nervously, looking to her oldest children, "This is Amber, and Maxwell the second." they stepped up, and she is Noreen," the five year old stepped toward him, "And these are Christopher and Mary."

"You have a bountiful family, T'Sai," he said nodding his head to all of them as they were introduced. "Two sets of twins." he noted, "Twins are a rare and desirable thing on Vulcan."

"Yeah? Well, I have them thick in my family. I'm actually a twin myself." she said with a chuckle, "Amber and Max will load your luggage for you."

"Allow me to aid them," Skol said and began to move.

"No, no, they will get it, you've had a long trip! We'll get in the flitter and settle the kids." She said with a smile, "I hope you are hungry, we've got dinner ready at home to welcome you. It's human food, but all vegan. Soval said the diet of your people is that kind of food."

Skol shifted uncomfortably, "That is most generous of you, T'Sai." he said now following her toward the flitter. About three paces toward their transport he felt a small hand wrap around his pinky finger. He looked down and blinked, the middle child was staring up at him with big brown eyes.

"Mommy says I can't cross traffic wif-out a-dult." She said softly, "You count." she said walking with him, gently holding the pinky of his hand.

He bolstered his mental defenses a little, and walked slower to accommodate his small charge. When they got to the flitter, Beth was putting both toddlers in their seats. The little one with him released his finger and climbed up into her proper seat and waited for her mother to buckle her in properly. Beth turned unexpectedly and bumped into Skol, "Oh I'm sorry. No, don't have to sit back here," She said realizing she bumped him because he was trying to get in the back, "Please, get in the front seat. We'll only be a moment." She smiled at him and then turned to buckle Noreen in. "Hey guys," she said calling out the back to the oldest, "Be careful with that, don't carry too much." She buckled Noreen and then shot around the flitter to help her oldest children loading the rest of the luggage into the back.

Skol watched, hesitant to get in the flitter, but not wanting to disobey what she had asked him to do. In the end, his proclivity toward obedience won out. He got into the front seat of the flitter uncomfortably waiting for his luggage to be loaded.

The back of the flitter closed and the oldest kids got in, followed by Beth in the driver's seat, "Like I said, we have dinner waiting on you, and I've gotten the pool house ready for you to live in. It's small, but it gives you some privacy for your days off. I've arranged a small flitter for your personal use. It's not much, but it will get you from A to B." she started the transport and pulled away, "Let me see, Oh, yeah your schedule. Monday through Friday, Nine to five, and naturally your weekends off."

Skol raised an eyebrow, "What is a weekend?"

Beth chuckled, "Well, Friday after work, you begin the weekend, it's Saturday and Sunday, days you don't work."

Skol nodded, believing he understood, "Nine to five what? Nine in the morning to five in the morning?"

"Oh dear lord, No!" she laughed, "Nine in the morning to five in the evening. Eight hours, not twenty hours. Skol we aren't slave drivers."

Skol frowned, "That doesn't seem like much work in a week, T'Sai."

"Oh, yeah, it's plenty, more than we dreamed or expected."

"As you wish, T'Sai." Skol replied, trying to sort out how he was going to care for the entire house, pool, lawns, children, and cooking in such a short time, with so much time off. The only conclusion he could come to was that he'd have to request further working time once he had determined how much time each task needed. It was a strange beginning to his new life, and his mind was conflicted already.

* * *

Sarah woke to the slow flash of a message on her com. She was feeling better after her cry, and her mountain of ice cream shared with her very kind employer. Rolling out of bed, she still felt a touch ice cream bloated, but it was worth every decadent bite. Plus, she got to experience Kuvak in a way she'd never experienced vulcans before, on a quiet personal level.

She wasn't going to look at her message just yet, it was from earth, but the code it came from wasn't from her boys, it was out in California. It could wait while she fixed her tea, went to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth.

Padding around she saw the discarded bowl sitting on her table, it brought a small smile to think she and Kuvak polished the whole thing off. She hadn't eaten that much sweet since she was a chubby little kid on the streets of Boston. It was just what she needed, and she hadn't realized it until it was happening. She doubted she'd ever see a vulcan get so many brain freezes all at once again, and it was adorable to see. Teaching Kuvak the brain freeze slap of the forehead brought her to tears giggling.

Once she had her morning routine down she sat before her com. The picture of Skol appeared on her screen and she paused it so she could finish fixing her tea. Skol was an interesting character, in her mind. To look at him, he seemed that he would be harsh, judgemental, and critical. He had a slender, almost hawk nose, and very angular pale cheeks that gave him a severe look. His hair was as black as hers, and he had it so perfectly cut and angled it just added to the mystique of his look. Everything about him was slim, angled, and frankly kind of overly perfect, in such a way it could be intimidating, especially since his eyes were dark. With his looks aside, she found him to be a very earnest and fair man. Not at all how his looks might portray him. He was the embodiment of the idea that you couldn't always judge a book by it's cover.

When her tea was the way she liked it she hit play on the com.

" _T'Sai Sarah, I am sending this video message as I require your assistance and I know our times would not allow for a live contact conference without difficulty." he threaded his thin fingers before him on the table, and pursed his lips giving him a very disapproving aura, "I believe I am failing at my task of aiding Beth Forrest. In fact, I believe my presence here only adds further burden to her." he shifted in his chair, "From the moment I've arrived, I have been treated like an honored guest, and not as a domestic here to serve. She greeted me at the space port, drove, aided me in unpacking, has done my laundry, has cooked for me, and will not allow me to aid her. When I attempt my job, she orders me to sit down, relax, and then she plies me with tea and something called short-brea-d-cookies. I attempted to do the household shopping, she went with me and pushed the cart, and gathered the supplies. This is very concerning to me, and as you know since your studies, the tea service alone is an offer of being my mate, and the rest of it seems to support that conclusion. Please, T'Sai, help me make sense of this strange behavior. Tell me how I get her to allow me to do my job." He sighed, and looked down, it was clear he felt like a failure. Looking back up he raised the ta'al, "I thank thee for your service in this matter, Peace and long life, T'Sai Sarah."_

Sarah smiled all the way through the message. It sounded like Beth perfectly, and it sounds like how Beth used to treat Max. Thinking about it for a few minutes she tapped the com.

" _Hello, Skol, it's good to hear from you and I am sorry you are having challenges." With a thoughtful sigh she smiled, "Beth is a military wife, Skol, as a general rule those types of women, and now I am speaking from experience, are driven and independent. They are often forced to move on a moments notice, with children, and very little help and sometimes no help at all, especially when the husband is sent well in advance. Her husband, Max, worked long hours, and was off world a good bit. He's been gone some time now, so Beth is so used to doing everything by herself it's probably a part of her. Then, there is the fact that when Max was alive, she treated him very much like that. He never had to lift too much of a finger to do anything. I'm going to recommend a couple of things. First, you need to sit her down and be honest with her about what serving you means on Vulcan. She may know it already, and if that is the case, then Mazel Tov on the increase of your household." she grinned broadly, "If she doesn't know, that will help her cut back on some of that behavior, I'd think. Second, you need to outsmart her. Learn her routines, and then do what she does before she does it. If she shops on Friday, get the list and take it on Thursday. If she changes the sheets on Sunday, do it Saturday night. If she doesn't iron the sheets, iron the sheets. When you see her get things to put in the laundry, set a timer and be there before they come out. Slowly, she'll get it and you may have to talk to her about it, tell her that you feel like you are failing when you aren't allowed to help, but that will begin the discussion. Let me know how things go, and if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." She raised the ta'al to him, "Live long and prosper, Skol."_

She clicked send on the message and then grinned. She would give just about anything to see his reaction when she teased him about Beth knowing she was flirting with him. She wondered of Skol could blush…

* * *

Kov caught up with his uncle walking in the rock gardens. Kuvak was standing and looking at a particularly colorful, strangely shaped chunk of volcanic amethyst. "Uncle! I came to see you at the breakfast chamber, but T'Sal said you did not come for food this morning." He grinned, "Did you...stay with T'Sai Sarah?" Kov asked hopefully.

Kuvak's brows furrowed together not catching his meaning for many moments. When he finally did his eyes went wide, "Of course not, Kov." he chastised in the most stoic way he could, while clearly shocked at the implication. "I was not in need of nutrition this morning as last night's ice cream still lingers in my stomach. It's a very filling and heavy food."

Kov clearly looked deflated, "But did you have an agreeable time?"

Kuvak did a double take at his nephew and began walking away from the rock formation, "She was in pain, Kov, that hardly makes for an agreeable time. I simply grieved with her." He paused, blinked and then slowly began again, "Though, she did not, as I expected, speak of her emotions."

Kov chuckled, "Humans get embarrassed by their emotions, Uncle. Not as much as Vulcans do, but they do not flaunt every emotion they have. Some of their emotions they hide, just as we do."

Kuvak's eyebrow raised, "Her pain embarrassed her?"

Kov shrugged in an exaggerated way, "I can't speak for her, Uncle, but probably. I'd think that not the emotions themselves embarrassed her, but her inability to control them and push through to continue on like nothing was wrong."

Kuvak was silent as he contemplated that and all the implications. Kov was watching him with interest, but he was so deep in thought that he did not realize. After a few minutes Kuvak spoke thoughtfully, "I was given to understand that humans were completely ruled by their passions, and moved with the sway of their emotions. It seems that was poorly gathered and understood information."

"It is, just as we were speaking of the other night, Uncle. You are seeing it now for yourself." Kov said with a smile. He let silence fall between them again as they walked, allowing his uncle time to digest his new discovery. "They are highly compatible with us, Uncle. One might even consider a human for a...mate." he said casually.

Kuvak looked at him, "Mrs. Blanc only just lost her husband, it is clear she needs time to heal from the loss."

Kov's eyebrows shot upward, "Uncle!" he chuckled, "I wasn't talking about her, but obviously the thought has crossed your mind."

Kuvak's head jerked like he'd been slapped, "No, it is due to the fact we were only just speaking of her," he said a little more awkwardly, "What or who were speaking of?" Then something dawned on him, "You?" His mind was working at rapid fire, "You are mated with a human aren't you?" Kuvak pieced together, adding the time he was gone to now, he'd have gone through one pon farr and did not return to vulcan. It suddenly dawned on him why Kov had programs for human treats, and why he knew about the hidden secrets of the human mind, he had bonded with one.

Kov blushed hot green and he didn't try to hide. He hadn't expected his uncle to sort it out so quickly. He sat down and bid his uncle to sit across from him, "We have much to talk about, Uncle. It's time, I suppose, to be completely honest…"


	6. How things change

**A/N: Thank you all for the support! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Peace and long life!**

A week had passed since Sarah's grief melt down, and she was finding a new normal. Other humans had come, replacing about a half dozen vulcans who were headed to Earth for the exchange. It hadn't taken too long to get them acclimated, and she worked on schedules so there would be a blending of vulcan/human workers through the day. Almost everything was going smoothly, except Kuvak seemed more withdrawn in the last five days. That bothered her. She only generally saw him once a day at breakfast, and things seemed off with him. She had tried, as much as she could being his servant, to reach out, but he had not seemed to want or ready to share.

This morning, Kotov, one of Kuvak's cousins at approached her that he was hosting a gathering in the far house on the back of the property. His son was being bonded next week, and after the ceremony there was a traditional gathering of the bondmate's family and his own. He was asking for the main house to cater and serve.

She was sitting at her desk planning the event, when a shadow fell over her work. She looked up ready to tell her subordinate that they had to knock before entering when she saw the very solemn face of Kuvak looking down at her. Sarah stood, "Osu, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd entered." She wasn't sure why she was apologizing, or why she felt like she'd been caught doing something wrong, but she felt a bit frantic at his presence.

"Please sit, may I sit?" Kuvak said in a soft humble voice.

She sat down, and motioned for him to as well. "Of course, Osu. Please. May I get you some tea?"

Kuvak started to say now, but then nodded, "Yes, I believe tea would make good ice cream at this time."

Sarah's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding, this was the vulcan version of an 'ice cream moment'. "I'll be right back." She went to her private kitchen and fixed them tea, but she also brought them yogurt with fresh fruit since she had no ice cream.

When she entered her office again Kuvak was standing with his hands behind his back staring out the window. "Osu, I brought tea and a treat from earth so we might talk."

He turned and his face softened slightly, "Your service is admirable." he said and moved to pour himself some tea. "I noted your concern for me these past few days. In truth, I have no other person I may speak of this with yet. I require some council. I was not going to speak of this with anyone, but as I considered the issues I decided you would best to advise me. As it deals with a human."

Sarah poured herself some tea, "Ok, let's hear what's going on. I will do my best."

"My nephew, Kov, came to me seven days ago and told me that he was secretly bonded, married by your terminology. He had taken a mate while waiting for his ship to be repaired. His mate was a dancer who had shown interest in him, and she is…" he paused blinking a few times, "Human." he sipped his tea and shook his head slightly, "Her name is Missy Bae and he wishes permission for her to join him here at the family estate. They have been bonded for three years now, he tells me."

Sarah was listening and waiting for the dire part of the story. When he finished she wasn't sure she completely understood. "May I ask some questions?"

Kuvak nodded, "Of course."

"What kind of dancer is she?"

Kuvak shrugged, "Kov was vague about it, he said something about her dancing in an adult forum. I'm not sure what that means."

"So, he married a human exoctic dancer. Which part of that, precisely, bothers you." Sarah asked not wanting to presume at this point, "Is it the fact she was an adult entertainer or the fact that she is human."

The way Sarah's eyes fell on him when she asked that question suddenly made Kuvak feel exposed. He shifted in his chair and reached out to get a cup of the yogurt to delay his answer a moment, "The...human factor."

"I see." Sarah replied looking at Kuvak intently. At first, she'd found a mild amusement in Skol's squeamishness, but now she was getting a broader picture of the attitude vulcans had toward humans, at least when it came to intimate partnerships. It was like they saw human and vulcan pairings as a vulcan marrying an animal. Sarah frowned and took her own moment to keep her mouth in check. "So we are clear, what about the human factor do you find undesirable? Is it the emotional thing, because Kov isn't exactly the paragon of emotional control."

"I had hoped to guide my nephew back to the ways of Surak." Kuvak confessed, fighting not to squirm under her gaze, "It seems unlikely now that he is bonded with a human. You do not understand…"

"Oh yes, tell me what I don't understand." Sarah said fighting to keep her voice neutral.

Kuvak swallowed thickly, "A vulcan without logic is a danger, bonding with a human who has unchecked emotion may exacerbate that in him."

"Let's see, he's been bonded to her three years now, correct?" Sarah asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to lead Kuvak toward some logical conclusions.

"Correct."

"And had he returned to Vulcan before that time?"

"No."

"But he has now, not only for his father's passing, but he's stayed here and been open to you."

Kuvak slowly nodded his head.

"You may ask, Kov, why he really returned. You see, a good _human_ wife will encourage their spouse to reach beyond what is comfortable to become a better man. Likely, his wife, encouraged him to return to Vulcan for the funeral and to reconnect with his family. Family is important to we mere humans and we will try to mend connections if we see they are broken." She hadn't meant to say 'mere' but the edge of emotion in her forced it out of her mouth. "The other thing I would say about his bonding is this...Is he more erratic than he was before he left Vulcan? If you answer yes, then perhaps you have concern. If no, then you might consider she isn't as bad of an influence as you might think. If the answer is that he is better, then you have to consider that he may be better because of her influence."

Kuvak looked down at his yogurt, feeling suddenly rather illogical. She had made excellent points. In a few short seconds she had cut through the mire of his own illogical thinking that kept running him in the same thought "But she's human." He cleared his throat, "My species has many, misconceptions, about yours."

"I'd say." Sarah said with a rueful chuckle, "Can I be honest with you?"

"I would appreciate it, but given your directness in all matters I do not see where you need my permission." Kuvak answered still running a spoon through his yogurt.

"You all seem to see us like some kind of barely controlled pet or animal." Sarah couldn't believe she was saying it outloud, but something inside her demanded that it actually be said, "You are polite to us, but probably don't want us as neighbors. You tolerate us, but definitely don't want us in your families." she shrugged, "You can't have things both ways, Osu. You can't be around us and not also be with us. Like it or not, humans and vulcans are in bed together. We are going to develop relationships, friendships, even be lovers. Pointed ears, or not, men are men and women are women, where those two things are there will be love." she shrugged. "In earth's history there were times when certain kinds of humans were not allowed to marry. Black humans couldn't marry white humans. Jewish humans could not marry gentiles, and on and on, but love manages. Love finds a way." she put her tea down, "So, Osu, come to peace with the fact that, it may not happen often, but it will happen. Be happy, or whatever the vulcan version of that is, that your nephew found someone who accepts him just as he is, and probably tries to help him become better than he was."

"What of society?" Kuvak asked, "Any vulcan choosing such a pairing will be ostracized at least some."

"Kov is already ostracized, isn't he?" She shrugged, "As for anyone else, if society can talk you out of being with someone then it's probably for the best because you aren't devoted enough to the relationship to make it work anyway." she sat back, "Look, there are always growing pains when societies grow and change, but if individuals don't do it anyway, then nothing ever changes."

"Would you be this open minded if your sons brought home vulcan mates?" Kuvak asked, not in challenge but in earnest inquiry, "What of yourself, would you take a vulcan mate?"

"I would like to think if my sons brought home any mate, that I'd love and support their choices. As long as whoever they brought home treated them well. If that takes the form of a vulcan, then I will, as your people say, celebrate the increase in my house." she said with a small smile, "As for me, I don't know that I'll ever marry again, but if I do the person is going to be someone I can be a partner with, if I find that in a vulcan or human, so be it. To me, Osu, people are people."

Kuvak nodded, he had much to think about, and many things he had not considered, "Thank you for your council, T'Sai Sarah."

Sarah shrugged, "I'm a mother, it's what we do. Can I make another observation, Osu?"

"Please do." Kuvak said finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"Why are you retired? You are a healthy, vital, intelligent man, with so much to offer your people in this time of change. It seems a waste that you knock around this house all day. That is the kind of thing that kills the spirit of a man like you."

Kuvak blinked, he didn't know she saw him with such regard, he sat a little straighter. "I have had concerns in my short retirement. I do not wish to return to governmental service, yet I do find my days lack meaning."

"If you can't find a place to serve, create one, Osu. You are far too valuable to make this house a mausoleum rather than a home."

A smile touched Kuvak's eyes, "I will think on all you have said." he scooped another mouthful of yogurt and paused before eating it, "Do you have plans today?"

"I have to plan this event out, and do my regular work, my boss doesn't pay me to lounge around talking to men all day." Sarah replied with a smile.

Kuvak took the last bite and stood, "Very well, I will see you later. Your service is appreciated."

* * *

Skol hadn't the capacity to directly approach Beth about the perceived flirtation. He had approached her with the mind to do just that, but then she offered him a finger full of cake icing, from her own finger, and he lost the ability to speak appropriately. At her insistence, he found his lips wrapped around her finger tasting the homemade icing, and his resolve melted away with the sugary confection in his mouth. He believed completely in that moment she had no clue what she was doing, that she was simply treating him as she would any person, any friend, but hopefully not just any male. He forced himself to leave the kitchen after that and regroup on what he would do next.

He retreated to his pool house, and sat on the porch looking back at the main house. The incredibly erotic moment he'd just shared had him flustered. He needed to regain his focus, push down the sudden desire to possess her, and think things out logically. His mind kept going back to the idea of _her_ removing the icing from _his_ finger in that way. Full lips, shiny with the pale pink gloss she wore, taking his finger within her warm mouth with a moan of satisfaction, like the one he heard as she tasted the icing for the first time.

Skol's eyes rolled back into his head and he fought growling as he pressed down the illogical beastial thoughts. He was just closing his eyes when he saw Noreen scamper around the pool toward his home. He stood and moved to meet her, "What is wrong, Noreen?"

She held up her small arms to him indicating she wanted picked up, he picked her up and her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs found his waist. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, where she lay silently as he held her.

He held her close, unsure of what brought on such a display of affection. She clearly did not wish to talk, she appeared to need reassurance. He gently patted her back, and then he noticed her skin felt extra hot against his neck. He frowned, and carefully touched his fingertips to her forehead. Humans were hotter than vulcans generally, but she felt much hotter than even that normal. He began walking back toward the house moving as swiftly as he could with Noreen on his hips.

"Lady Beth," He said softly, not wishing to alarm the child.

Beth stood from putting the cake in the oven and put her hands on her hips, "Is Noreen pestering you, Skol?"

"No, Lady, but I fear she is not well. Her body temperature is elevated, and just from the walk inside she has begun to perspire." He was gently stroking her back, which from the human perspective must have seemed to be a thing of compassion. What he was attempting to do was give Noreen calm through his touch.

Beth frowned and put her hand on Noreen's forehead, "Oh dear, yes, she is hot. Let's take her up to her room. I'll get a thermometer."

Skol nodded and then walked up stairs with the child to her room. He gently laid her down, carefully lifting her hands from his neck, and her legs from his waist, he moved to get her a cool cloth but her hand caught his, and he knelt beside the bed.

Beth came in with a thermometer, and stroked her head with it, and frowned. "That...can't be right."

Skol looked up, "Try it again."

She stroked her head with it again and the frown deepened, "It reads 103 F. That's very high." she said going pale, "We need to get her to the emergency room." She shook a little, "I'll call the neighbor and see if she'll watch the twins, can you get her changed into some dry clothes and put a sweater on her?"

"Of course, T'Sai." Skol said and began stripping her off, her clothes already saturated with sweat. It smelled sick to him, like infection, but in fairness he did not know many human scents.

By the time Beth came back Noreen was cleaned up and dressed, once again clinging around Skol. She was impressed with the patience Skol had, and how tenderly he was caring for Noreen, not even Max was the soft, and definitely not that calm when there was an issue. "Mrs. Peterson is here, I have the flitter pulled around and running."

Skol nodded, and as he did Noreen vomited down his back. Skol did not bat an eye at it, "Come let's go. She seems to be getting progressively worse, let's get her the help she needs."

As they walked through the house toward the flitter, Beth grabbed a towel and wiped up Noreen and him as best she could, "Thank you so much, Skol." she whispered, "You are amazing."


	7. The noble act of saving a life

**A/N: Steppi, thank you for your review and I loved that line too! ILike: Thank you for your review, and yes that icing thing was inappropriate, but remember we saw it through Skol's eyes and at this point he is an unreliable narrator. Had I written it from Beth's perspective, it would have read more like letting someone lick the spoon LOL! Thanks for letting me know I expressed it correctly, since I wanted people to see it through Skol's eyes! But no fear, things are explained later! Christine, Thank you! Beth feels comfortable with Skol, like she would a girl-friend, which may change soon ;) LLAP, I love you all and you all make me think!**

A few days later, Kuvak found himself standing in Sarah's office, but she was not there. He stopped one of the other human domestics, who let him know she was outside speaking with the groundskeepers. He made his way out there, noting how organized his staff seemed, and harmoniously his house was running. It was agreeable.

When he found Sarah she seemed to be finishing up with the groundskeeper so he waited patiently a few yards away. When she finished she turned around and saw him. He was intrigued that she smiled and as she approached. "Is there something you need, Osu?" Sarah asked folding her hands behind her back.

"Yes, if I may speak with you a few moments."

"Of course," she motioned for them to sit on the elaborate stone bench at the side of the path, in the shade of one of the stone overhangs. "What is on your mind, Osu?"

Kov's bondmate arrives this evening." he started off neutrally, "I want to ask you, as a personal request not as an employer to employee, if you would accompany Kov and me to pick her up."

Sarah smiled fully, "I would be honored to, Osu. I wasn't made aware of her arrival. Is there anything Osu Kov needs for his bride to join him? Any special requests or food?"

"No, she will be staying in Kov's room, and he hasn't made me aware of anything she requires. Though, some vulcan robes would probably aid her greatly." Kuvak said realizing her human clothes may be too warm for the climate, even in the 'winter' months as they were now.

Sarah nodded, "I will speak with Kov to see about her size. What time are we meeting her?"

"Late, 22:00 hours. I will knock on your private entrance at 19:30." He got up prepared to move and then paused, "I have a reservation for a last meal after we have picked her up, in Shir' Kahr. Kov said she would likely be hungry. I did not wish to trouble the kitchen staff. I also thought it logical to meet and speak with the young woman before bringing her home. Do you think this wise?"

Sarah chuckled, "I suppose it is, but a few minutes discussion isn't going to make a huge difference, if you hope to discern whether she is presentable to the rest of the family."

"Is it that transparent?" Kuvak said, a ghost of a frown touching his lips.

"To me, yes. To Kov and anyone else, probably not. It does seem like a generous gesture. Especially since it's a restaurant in Shir'Kahr, a place known for Vulcan's finest of fine things."

Kuvak nodded, "I will send a new set of robes to you as well. We are going to a very elite establishment, the robes we have provided you will not be sufficient."

"What of Kov's wife?" Sarah asked.

"Kov told her to arrive dressed up as we were taking her to a what was the term he used?" he said furrowing his brows, "Fancy joint?" He finished experimentally, not knowing if he remembered the terminology properly.

Sarah looked away to keep from giggling, "Yes, well, I will bring a top robe for her, at least." Sarah knew she had been in the adult entertainment industry, a stripper, and while she wasn't going to pre-judge that she may be dressed a little more revealing than is seen as wise on Vulcan, she'd also have the young woman taken care of, covering.

"How are the preparations going for the bonding celebration?" Kuvak asked remembering that as well.

"Just fine, Osu." Sarah said and began walking, "Are you and Kov going?"

"And his wife, I am told."

"So that will be the big reveal then."

Kuvak looked at her, his face asking what she meant.

"That means Kov will be seen with his new wife in front of the whole family."

"Ah, yes, it will be a notable occasion, surely." Kuvak paused, "Will your children come and visit you while you are on Vulcan?"

Sarah stiffened, but answered neutrally, "No, Osu, they are busy with their own lives."

"Regrettable, I would be interested to meet your children." Kuvak said walking beside her. "What is it that they do?"

"They are in school, Osu, advanced learning, at West Point, they want a career in the military like their father and his father before them."

Kuvak raised his eyebrows, "Then humans have that custom as well? To follow in the family line?"

"Yes, it isn't uncommon, there is a lot of individuality on Earth, but there is still a fair share of human…" she paused, "Did you hear that?"

Kuvak stiffened and strained his ear, "I do not hear…" then not far from them behind some rocks he hears tiny huffs. "Yes…"

Sarah moved carefully toward the huffing sound, peaking over the edge of a rock. Curled in a small crook of a rock formation a little ball of brown and black fur wiggled and huffed trying to get comfortable. "Oh my goodness…" she breathed out, her eyes going soft, "Look at you." she whispered and moved a little closer.

She held out her hand to the little creature, "Come here, come on, you look all dirty. Where is your momma little one?"

Kuvak grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into his chest, "That is unwise, the mother could be near. That is a baby sehlat. Though, what it is doing this close to civilization is puzzling."

"You are stronger than you look." Sarah said muffled into his chest, "Could you, maybe, let go a little."

Kuvak let go, "Forgive me, it's just that sehlats are very dangerous."

Free from his iron grip she chuckled, "As strong as you are, I don't think I have much to worry about." She turned and looked around, climbing up on the top of a rock she scanned for the mother, "Oh man, this...is no good." she said hoping down from the rock, "I don't think you have to worry about the mother, she's over there, and very dead." She held herself in a self soothing way, "The baby is going to die if we don't do something." she moved back toward the baby again, gently touching it's back. It whimpered and tried to retreat under the small shade it had, but it was too weak to go further. "Stay right here." she said to Kuvak as she popped up and ran toward the back of the house.

A few minutes later she came back out with the groundskeeper in tow, when they were near Kuvak, Sarah met back up with him and the groundskeeper went to take care of the dead sehalt.

Kuvak marveled as she got down on her hands and knees, pouring a small bowl of water, out for the tiny creature. "Come on little one, you need your water." From a pocket in the fold of her robes she got out a few small bits of replicated sehlat food and placed it near the bowl. She then waited. "Does Vulcan have animal doctors?" She asked watching as the little baby smelled the food.

"We do." Kuvak said watching her, watch the animal, "Do you intend on keeping it?"

"If you'd let me, unless there is some wild sehlat rescue we can take it to so it can be with it's own kind."

"There is no such thing on Vulcan." Kuvak said, puzzled at what that would even look like.

"That's a shame." Sarah said, now grinning as the baby slowly came out from its hiding spot sniffing at the water and food. "The little guy should be able to be wild and free, but I don't think it will live if we don't care for it." She looked up from her kneeling position, "May I keep it in my rooms?"

"Do you know how to care for it?"

"I can learn. I mean, if it has fur and a heartbeat it can't be so exotic that no one knows how to care for one." she gently put another piece of meat down for the sehlat, this time, closer to her. It followed the piece getting closer, and gently Sarah placed her hand on it's head, stroking it like a mother might use it's tongue to clean. It accepted it and the snrrrrf sound started to sound like a soft purr. She put another piece down even closer and it didn't hesitate to go to it, but after it gulped it down it went straight for Sarah and the hand that was giving the pieces away.

Kuvak held his breath for a moment, expecting the sehlat to bite, but it sniffed and nuzzled instead, demanding more food.

"Ok, Bambie, just a minute. We'll get you more." she said with a giggle, "Come on," she pulled out several more bites, and this time the sehlat ate it out of her fingers."

"Bambie?" Kuvak said, tilting his head to the side.

"I'll explain it later," She said with a grin, "So, what do you say? Can I keep him?"

In truth, Kuvak found he could not say no, not to her, and it was mildly disconcerting, "Of course you can. Keep me updated on it's progress. I will call the animal physician and have him come out now."

She smiled, "Thank you," she replied gently picking the little guy up, "Come on, Bambie, let's get you cleaned up for your first doctor's appointment."

* * *

Dr. Strom pushed open the door finding a human woman with a vulcan male, and that vulcan male was cradling a child in his arms. His eyebrow rose, "I'm Dr. Strom." he said neutrally, "Can you lay the child down for me?"

Skol whispered into Noreen's ear, "I am going to lay you down now, little one, and this man will aid in making you feel better." he moved to place her on the bed, but she clung tighter to him. He gently whispered, massaging her back giving her calm through his touch, "Trust me, little one, you will be alright." A few beats later she released him so he could lay her down.

He took a step back, watching Dr. Strom look over the lab results. He moved toward the child, checking the lymphatic system, occasionally asking if anything hurt. Nothing did until he touched the lower area of her body, he moved away, "I believe your child has a perforated appendix." he said turning to look at both Skol and Beth, "She has infection in her body, we are going to have to go in and surgically remove the infection and appendix."

Beth stiffened, and her eyes went glassy with un-shed tears, she wasn't going to cry and risk upsetting her child, "Ok Dr. Strom."

He nodded, "If one of you would step out to sign the consent forms I will conduct further examination."

Beth looked at Skol, "Take care of her, I'll be right back."

Skol stood straighter, "Of course."

Strom was preparing the young child with a mild sedative, and some antibiotics when he spoke softly in vulcan, " _How long have you two been bonded? I was unaware of any other mixed bondmates on earth or vulcan."_

" _Other?"_ Skol answered quirking an eyebrow.

Strom pushed the com button on the side of the child's bed, "Nurse Sabrina, come."

Sabrina entered and Strom raised his fingers, " _She who is my wife."_ Strom said with a subdued hint of pride," _she and I will be performing the surgery."_

Skol blinked looking between the two of them. The finger contact only lasted a moment because the woman he identified as his wife finished the prep Strom began and Strom approached him, " _How long have you been bonded?"_

Skol pursed his lips, " _I am her domestic, Osu, we are not bonded."_

Strom looked him up and down, "I see." he opened the doors, and motioned for the orderlies to push the bed, "Take her to the second operating theater."

Both men nodded and they began moving the child.

"My wife, attend." Strom said, and Sabrina moved to follow behind him toward surgical prep.

Beth entered the room again, "I got everything signed. The nurse said it wasn't going to be a bad surgery, she'd recover really well." her voice was shaking.

"But you are...still scared?" Skol asked, trying to guess so he knew what she might need.

She began to weep, "I wish I could take her place, her poor little body." She sniffed, "I just hate this."

Skol frowned, "Dr. Strom is well known on Vulcan as one of three of the greatest doctors on the planet. Noreen is in more than capable hands, we are fortunate to have him."

Beth gave him a weak smile, "I know. It's just I wish there...wasn't any pain in my child's life, and all of them have had too much pain already."

Skol guided her to sit down, "Then allow me to aid you in this, Lady Beth. Allow me to serve them, and you as I should so you have more time for them. It's logical to take benefit when benefit is offered to you."

Beth smiled sadly, "You are very sweet, Skol, but I honestly don't want my children growing up thinking it's ok to use another being. I don't want them to think it's ok to not work, take care of the house, and each other, because you can buy someone to do the hard stuff for you."

It suddenly made sense why she was the way she was with him, and it was logical and admirable. "Then allow us to give them a picture of what friendship and partnership looks like." Skol suggested, "Your thinking is admirable, but it does not take into consideration your real need. If you will not allow me to be your domestic, then allow me to be your friend who aids in partnership with you. Let us show your children that humans and vulcans can work together in common cause."

Beth gasped and her eyes slowly blinked out two large tears. _Humans and vulcans can work together in common cause._ He said exactly what Max had said to her just days before he died. Skol believed as Max did, and what greater honor to her late husband than to be a small part in the puzzle that puts that together for everyone. "I-we can do that, Skol."

Skol took in a deep breath his face betraying that he was dearly pleased with that answer, "Then we shall."

"If we are to be friends, I guess we need to know more about each other. Be honest and stuff." She shrugged.

Skol nodded, "May I be very honest with you?"

"Of course, that's a foundation of friendship." Beth said, grateful for the distraction and conversation.

"How did you perceive giving me that icing from your finger?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't. I do it for my kids, Max used to do it, I guess I just thought the same for you."

Skol nodded, "You must understand, that the way one flirts or is intimate with a vulcan is different than human ways. You feeding me, from your finger. You pouring drinks for me. These are all open acts of desire a potential mate might do, and it causes great conflict within me."

Beth blushed hottly, "Oh, Skol, I am...so sorry. I had no idea, I was just trying to make you feel at home and welcome, please forgive me."

"I am not angry, Lady Beth, there is nothing to forgive. I thought you might not know." Skol smoothed out his robe on his lap.

They sat together in silence for a few minutes both lost in their own thoughts.

"What if I had known?" Beth asked suddenly.

"You did not." Skol said with a shrug.

"Hypothetically speaking, though, what if I had known?"

Skol shook his head, "I do not speak in hypotheticals, Beth."

"I see."

They both went silent again for a long time, until Skol stood, stretching his legs, "We should arrange a chore schedule."

"I agree." Beth said without hesitation, "We can work on that when, we take Noreen home.

"An excellent idea." Skol said with a nod, "If we are to be too late, I can leave to watch the toddlers and relieve the neighbor."

"That would be good, she's an older woman, the young ones would wear her out."

Skol put his hands behind his back and stood looking out the window, "Then I will, if it becomes needed."

"Thank you, Skol, thank you so much."

"There is a human saying I have heard that I believe applies here." He turned to her, "That's what friends are for."


	8. Partnerships

**A/N: Thank you all for your thoughtful reviews! You are each amazing and I love the way you think, it is a valuable thing to me to see how you see the story! You all pick up on stuff that makes me smile, especially when it's stuff I know I have a plan for ;) Sometimes what you pick up on makes me make a plan! So without further adieu...LLAP!**

Kov was bouncing on the balls of his feet as the shuttle approached. He looked between the stoic Kuvak and Sarah grinning wildly, "She loves stuffed animals, I had this made for her!" he held up a stuffed sehalt and a stuffed tribble, "She is going to love you both!" he turned away and began bouncing again.

Kuvak leaned over to Sarah, "Standard is so imprecise a language. You love stuffed animals and you love people, but there is no difference in the word. It seems to...cheapen the concept."

Sarah bit her lower lip and nodded, "Yes, Osu, I suppose the difference is implied with the context, but I agree. There are other languages on earth that have different words for different types of love."

"That would be wiser, it would save offense, and misunderstanding." Kuvak said straightening as the shuttle landed.

When the shuttle opened, Kuvaks' mouth dropped slightly and his eyes widened, Sarah noticed instantly. It proved her theory that men were men, pointed ears or not. Kov's wife came into view, she was beyond stunning. She had long slender legs, accented by her very short and tight black miniskirt, her thin waist only accented her chest which was covered in a bubblegum pink angora sweater, which V-necked down exposing ample cleavage. Her long fingernails, and the streaks of pink in her full loosely curled platinum hair matched her sweater perfectly, which also went with her stiletto heels. She was stunning, completely stunning, in a Marilyn Monroe meets the 24th century kind of way and Sarah had to put her hand over her mouth as she watched Kuvak's reaction. It wasn't like a human reaction, no, it was much more subtle, but from a vulcan perspective he was practically panting.

Missy saw her husband and ran down the ramp toward him jumping into his arms, planting a kiss firmly on his lips and then all over his face, "Oh baby!" she squealed in delight, "Oh, my Kovvy-wovvy! I've missed you baby!"

Kov caught her easily, wrapping his arms around her, soaking in the open affection, "Oh, I've missed you too, Missy!" He managed to say between passionate tongue kisses.

Kuvak managed to look to Sarah, blinking, he didn't know what to say. Sarah kept a neutral face and asked, "What?"

Kuvak looked away without asking anything.

Kov smiled, "We need to introduce you to my Uncle, and our domestic, Sarah."

Missy grinned, "Anything you want, Baby." She slid provocatively off Kov's waist, smoothing down her skirt, and fluffing her hair a bit, taking Kov's hand letting him lead her to the pair waiting on the side.

"Remember, Sweetheart, don't offer to shake my uncle's hand," Kov whispered discreetly as they approached.

When they got close, Kov beamed as he spoke, "This is she who is my wife, Missy Bae. My love, this is my uncle Kuvak, and our domestic, Sarah Blanc."

Missy curtsied toward Kuvak, "Pleasure to meet you, Kovvy has spoken of you so much I feel like I already know you." she said grinning.

Kuvak straightened, "Welcome to Vulcan, T'Sai. It is agreeable to meet you."

Missy's hand shot out to Sarah, who took it and shook it, "Domestic? Is that like...his lover or something?" Missy asked.

Sarah coughed, "No, Madam, that is like his servant. I am his household domestic, maid, housekeeper, house-manager."

"Ooooh," she said, "Like wife with with no benefits."

Sarah shrugged, "But I get paid." she said with a soft smile.

Kuvak cleared his throat, "Let us take you to dinner, and then home, T'Sai. It will give us a chance to get to know you, as we know little of you."

Missy smiled, "That's lovely of you, Uncle Kuvy. I'd love that! Kovvy said he'd have to break you into the idea of him marrying a human." She turned to Kov stroking his cheek, "He's so thoughtful, always considering everyone's feelings. He's such a good boy."

Kov smiled, "Come my wife, I'll get your luggage let me get you in the flitter." The pair walked away.

Sarah looked after them, "Vulcan is never going to be the same." she said to herself and then turned to Kuvak, "Are you ok?"

"She is not what I expected." Kuvak said, putting his hand behind his back.

"A little jealous?" Sarah said with a small grin.

Kuvak blinked, "Of course not."

She held up her fingers about an inch apart, "Just a little?"

His eyebrow rose, "Is this your attempt at humor?"

The small grin widened a bit, "Maybe, but the look on your face when she stepped across the threshold." she shook her head, "that seemed a little hungry to me...in a vulcan way."

Kuvak stiffened, and began walking toward the flitter, "Don't be foolish."

Sarah stifled her chuckle, "Of course, Osu"

* * *

Beth was pacing in the room as time passed, a half hour turned into an hour, which turned into two hours. At the two hour mark, she turned to Skol, "It seems like we should have heard something by now."

Skol nodded, "Agree. May I go inquire for us?"

"Would you?"

"Of course." Skol said and he walked toward the nurses station. He spoke with the nurses, and then returned to the room. "They are going to go get a report from the surgery and relay it to us, they thought it had already been done."

He approached Beth, "Please, let us both sit. We do not yet know how long we will be here, it may be some time and fatigue will not help."

Beth slowly moved and sat down, "Do you think…"

"Speculation is unwise, T'Sai Beth. All we know is that at the moment she is in good hands." Skol said softly.

Beth nodded.

Sabrina entered the room with a small smile, "Hi, Mrs. Forrest. I'm Sabrina, I've been assisting Dr. Strom in the surgery. I don't want you to worry, but things are moving slowly. She had an extensive infection, and while in there we discovered a bowel obstruction, Dr. Strom is working now on both things. He's very confident she is going to be just fine."

"Bowel obstruction?" Beth said frowning, "She's never had any issue with using the bathroom, and hasn't complained of pain at all."

"It could have been brought on by the appendix, Ma'am. We will know after the analysis." Sabrina said, "Now, I have to get back to surgery, we expect another hour."

Beth nodded, and Sabrina left.

Skol turned to her, "I will stay here, why don't you go and call the babysitter, and get a beverage now that we know it will be a bit longer."

Beth nodded, "Ok, can I bring you anything back from the cafeteria?"

"I am fine, thank you. It is most considerate given the duress you feel." Skol said standing as she stood. After she left he sat back down, and pulled out his hand padd and he began recording a message.

 _Greetings, T'Sai Sarah. I wish to thank you for the good advice you gave me. As it happens, I did not need it, and may have made a worthy arrangement to rectify things, but it came with a terrible event. I will not speak on it now, as I do not have Beth's permission to do so, but I will let you know at some point. There is something I discovered today that has me curious. One of the top doctors on Vulcan, a Dr. Strom, of the interspecies medical exchange is serving here in California at a hospital. I had the occasion to meet him today. He introduced me to his human wife. This was not something I was aware existed. If I get the opportunity I would like to question him about his bonding. If you could also ask Osu Kuvak what he knows about it, I would greatly appreciate the information. I will send another message soon, and will expect your reply when you can send one. Peace and long life, T'Sai Sarah._

Skol sent it off with a sigh. Part of him wished he had a human to give him an orientation of the planet before coming, or that he'd have thought to ask more questions of Sarah before he left.

His mind went back to Beth, and he wondered why she wanted to know "hypothetically" how he would have reacted had she known about the behavior. That had him curious. He looked at his padd again, and this time formed a typed message, rather than a visual one like he had just sent Sarah.

Dear Ambassador Soval,

Greetings, Osu. I am writing to inquire if you have given T'Sai Sarah a vulcan etiquette book. She and I are experiencing some cultural misunderstandings, which I think could be cleared up if she was more aware of our ways. I am working toward that education with her now, but one of your well written pamphlets may quicken the learning process. Things are well here, Osu, please do not think my inquiry indicates trouble. We are just in the process of mutual understandings.

Peace and long life,

T'Gia S'Chv Skol.

The moment he pressed send on the letter Strom entered the room, and Skol stood up, "Yes, Dr. Strom? We were not expecting you this quickly. Is everything...well?"

"Yes, and no." Strom said, "Where is Mrs. Forrest?" he asked.

"She is in the cafeteria. I sent her for a beverage."

"Then we will walk there together." He said nodding, motioning for him to follow.

He walked through the halls toward the staff elevator where they both entered. Skol glanced at the thin lipped vulcan. He had a reputation for being picky, even among vulcan people, seeing him bonded to a human did not make sense. "May I ask you a personal question, Doctor?"

"It is about my human mate?" He replied, his eyes staying forward.

"Yes."

Strom nodded once. "Proceed."

"How did it happen? How did you manage to bond with a human, and does it...work?" Skol had spend his life in service, he was used to being subtle, but not about things that were of a personal nature, not like this.

"It was not planned, it developed. We have been together now, four years, and all I can say is that it works more than sufficiently." Strom glanced in the direction of Skol and then looked ahead again as the doors to the elevator opened.

"It works in every way?" Skol pressed further, not mentioning the unmentionable.

"In every way." Strom stated flatly as he moved through the halls quickly. "There she is." he said pointing to Beth who was just leaving the line for coffee.

Beth saw them and met them halfway down the hall, "Dr. Strom, is my baby ok?"

"Please let's sit and speak." Strom motioned to one of the couches in a waiting nook. When they were all seated he began, "She will recover, but right now she is in intensive care. The infection was extensive, and as my nurse told you there was a bowel obstruction. That was a pocket of infection, I had to remove part of her bowel and reconnect it to the healthy bowel. She will be down for a few days as she heals. I've ordered three IV antibiotics for her over the next three days. She is weak at the moment, and has lost some blood. We are going to keep around the clock watch on her until we feel she is completely stable."

Skol could tell that Beth didn't know how to react. Her face and eyes were conflicted. He heard it as generally good news, but there were some troublesome issues that he saw Beth heard louder than the good news, so Skol spoke, "Thank you, Doctor, may we see her?"

"She will be out of first recovery in an hour." Strom said, "And then taken to intensive care. You may see her once she is in that room."

"Thank you, Dr. Strom." Beth said, standing as Strom stood.

Strom gave Skol his card, "This is how you contact me with any concerns, or" he looked at Skol, "Any further questions." He raised the ta'al to them both and then left.

Skol turned to Beth, "We need to make a plan, and I have one to propose."

Beth slowly blinked, "Ok, I'm listening."

"After we visit, Noreen, I will stay here tonight, and you should go home and take care of the other children. Then, tomorrow, we will switch places. I will take the night shift and you the day until Noreen comes home."

Beth's brows furrowed, "But when will you rest if you are watching the toddlers through the day, and then coming here at night?"

"I am a vulcan, T'Sai, I can go much longer without sleep and not lose function. It is logical for you to go home so you can rest properly, and be here when Noreen is awake, so she feels the presence of her mother."

Beth wrapped her arms around Skol, hugging him tight, "I don't know what I'd do without you right now, Skol. You are such a blessing."

Skol stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then tentatively returned the embrace. "I told you, Beth, I have come to serve."

"Do you really think she's going to be fine?" Beth said trying not to whimper into his shoulder.

"I do, or Dr. Strom would have said so. Vulcans do not lie, and he is not known for any deception in his work." Skol said patting her back just before she pulled away.

"How do you know him?"

"I don't. I only know of him from reading the vulcan news feed. He was very well known, and very well published. He was in the news many times, enough that even common vulcans like me have heard of him."

"Then I guess we were lucky to have him." she said, motioning that they should go back upstairs.

"What is...luck?" Skol asked, looking at her curiously.

"Oh, it's um...well...it means fortune smiled on us." Beth replied using the best description she knew.

"I see." he said, not truly understanding, but not feeling it was something pressing to understand.

* * *

Skol sat in the corner of the room, giving the ICU nurse plenty of space to work. He had folded his hands to meditate when Nurse Sabrina entered, checking in on the stats, and blood work. Things apparently looked fine, because she smiled, and thanked her. Then, to his surprise, she approached him, "Is there anything we can get you? I am told you are spending the nights here."

"I will manage, T'Sai." Skol said looking up at her with no small fascination.

"My Adun tells me you are curious about our bonding." Sabrina said with a wry smile.

Skol nodded twice, "I am."

"It works, Skol, it really works, and our bond is very strong." she moved closer, "Do you have a human in mind to bond with?"

Skol's eyes widened, "No, T'Sai, it's just that.."

Sabrina chuckled, "It's ok, it's fine, look, my husband and I are off tomorrow, if you would care to join us for dinner here we'd answer any questions."

"That is most generous. If Noreen is well and stable, I may contact you." He said, very honored they would give him such time.

"In two hours, you'll receive some new robs. Strom noticed that the child vomited all over you, and thought since you were staying overnight, it might be wise to have a clean robe. He said something about how your nose was probably suffering."

"You don't have to go to such trouble." Skol said, humbled by the kindness.

"It's no trouble, he keeps extras around." She said with a smile, "I'll see you later."

He stood as she left the room, fascinated that such a frail looking human could take a vulcan mate, and he mate indicated she handled his _time_. He never would have believed such a thing possible.


End file.
